The Outsiders
The Outsiders are a group comprised of various races, ranging from humans gifted with supernatural abilities, Sacred Gears, to youkai, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, and other beings. It is led by Kaisuke Kaitou, a human in possession of the Longinus, Annihilation Maker. History The Outsiders were created three years prior to the beginning of High School DxD, and were an unknown organization at the time. While at first relatively unknown by all, it was a place for those who had no place to go, ranging from Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, or even Angels who could no longer agree with the system, yet did not fall. It was also comprised of humans who were shunned for their abilities, or ran away from the responsibilities that were placed upon their shoulders. After a certain event, however, the group became heavily involved in the Supernatural World, and sought to change it. As a result, they became a group who sought to create a reformation, and were thus made enemies of by the Khaos Brigade. They would have many encounters with the Hero Faction in particular, due to Kaisuke and Cao Cao having a history with each other. Members Kaisuke Kaitou: the founder of the Outsiders, and it's leader. A seventeen-year-old student at Kawashimi High School, he is a human in possession of the Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker, which allows him to create anything, even monsters. He is also the original leader of the Hero Faction, as well as it's founder alongside Cao Cao, but left due to unknown circumstances. He is known to the Supernatural World as Joker. Todoroshi Sukiyo: a member of the Outsiders. Like Kaisuke, he is a student attending Kawashimi High, and is in possession of the Sacred Gear, Aquarius Circus, which allows him to control any bodies of water around him, even the moisture in the air. He was an orphan raised at many foster homes, but couldn't stand being in "make believe" families, and ran away, eventually finding a place with the Outsiders. He is known to the Supernatural World as Metal Skull. Kariya Kujikawa: a member of the Outsiders. Like Todoroshi and Kaisuke, she is a student attending Kawashimi High, and is a highly-gifted practitioner of the arcane art. When she made the mistake of demonstrating her magical abilities to her neighborhood's children, she was branded as an outcast, and suffered from verbal and mental abuse from both kids and adults alike. She eventually came across the Outsiders, who welcomed her with open arms. She is known to the Supernatural World as Ivy Flamme. Shishyou: a young Youkai who joined the Outsiders around the time of their creation. He was born as a Nekomata, but because of his apparent lack of abilities, he was ostracized by his clans members, and was eventually exiled when it became clear that he would never become a powerful warrior. He found solace with Kaisuke, who offered him a place within his group, which would become like a family to him. He is known to the Supernatural World as Fanged Rogue. Jin Subaga: an Angel who joined the Outsiders. Being among the new generation of Angels, born from the union of human and angel, he was among the few who did not inherit his human self, and despite having a human parent, he was born a full-fledged Angel. He left Heaven because he could not agree with it's strict, benevolent rules, the primary cause of his leave being the unjust persecution and excommunication of Asia Argento. He would later join the Outsiders upon learning that they sought to create a reformation through out the world. He is known to the Supernatural World as White Abbot. Maki: a half-blooded Fallen Angel who joined the Outsiders around the time of their creation. Born to the union of Angel and human, she was birthed as a Fallen at the same time her father's wings turned back, due to having committed a sin of mingling with a human woman. As a result of her wing, she was marked as a figure of hate and disgust by her own family, very much like Akeno Himejima, but did not lash out at them. Instead, she left before declaring that they were fools for judging her simply because of her birth. She was invited to join the group by Kaisuke, who saw potential in her. She is known to the Supernatural World as Iron Maiden. Mary Astaroth: the younger sister of Ajuka Beelzebub and Diodora Astaroth, and one of the more well-known members of the group. Unlike her brothers, who were quite gifted, she lacked any sort of magical power, but instead strove to become the strongest Devil of her generation. However, due to an unknown incident that claimed the lives of her peerage, she fled, and was framed for the murder of her own servants, thus labelled as a Stray Devil. She joined the Outsiders, seeking protecting, which they provided for her. Sophie: a Devil/Angel hybrid who joined the Outsiders. While her origins remain a mystery, her birth is more than proof of her dual nature, known as one of the legendary Nephilim, a race born between the forbidden union of Devil and Angel, thus being quite powerful. The exact reason and story of her joining the Outsiders remains a mystery, but she is still well-known. She is known to the Supernatural World as Deviagi. Goals The Outsiders are known to possess two goals: the first is the elimination of the Khaos Brigade, which serves as a threat to both the Human World, and the Supernatural World. The second is the complete reformation of the Supernatural World. Trivia * All members of the Outsiders are based off of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, the main cast of the upcoming game, Persona 5. * Mary is the only one that does not possess a codename. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DemonsAnarchy